


Touch The Sky

by songofgallifrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: AU, F/M, Princess Emma Swan, Swans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  As a final act for revenge, Regina turns Emma into a swan by day and only has so many days to get rescued before she stays as a swan forever.  Hook sets out to rescue her, determined so he can not only win over Emma's heart, but prove to everyone that pirates can be heroes after all. Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch The Sky

Regina raised her hands, a ball of purple fire erupted in the middle of them and Emma raised her sword warningly at Regina. "It's over Regina," She told her sternly, not letting her guard down. "Give it up. You've lost." Emma was tired of all the back-stabbing, verbal and physical abuse from Regina. Tired of losing lives by the evil queen hands.. She was tired of this never ending battle between good and evil and all Emma really wanted was to go back home with her son, safe and sound. But at the same time, she didn't want to hurt Regina. Not when she helped to raise her son Henry and was still Henry's adoptive mother. She still deserved some rights even if she was an evil bitch who wanted nothing more than to destroy everyone's lives.

Regina sneered. "Lost? I don't think so." She aimed her hands at Emma and Emma managed to duck out of the way, just in time as Regina's magic damaged the walls behind her, causing a great dent in them. Regina turned on her heels and faced Emma who began to charge at her, her sword raised and Regina raised her hands again, another ball of purple fire quickly erupted within them and Regina threw it straight at Emma's heart.

Emma stopped in her tracks just as Regina's magic hit her and she dropped her father's sword and she felt herself growing smaller and smaller and felt her body changing as though it was changing shape before her vision became black and white. She tried to speak out but all that came out of her mouth was a loud squawk and Emma shook her head frantically, not understanding what was going on when she heard the sound of wings flapping. What happened? Why had her vision changed? Why was she so small? And more importantly, why couldn't she speak? Just what has Regina done to her?

Regina smirked, edging nearer to her as Emma backed away. "You certainly do live up to your name, Swan." She trapped Emma in a magical cell, freezing her and making her unable to move and Regina crouched to Emma's eye-level. Now she understood Rumpelstiltskin's joke all those years ago when she was eating that roast swan by herself at the table. He certainly did have a sense of humour.

With a flick of her wrist, she sent Emma to the tower. The tower she had sent to Rupunzel to so many years ago and she couldn't help but feel a moment of victory. She had the Saviour. She had the saviour trapped and no one was going to save Storybrooke now. She had the saviour and that meant she had her son back again. She was going to have her son back, no matter what, even if that meant destroying everything in sight. It was time to pay Prince Charming and Snow White a visit.

-

"How can we trust you?"

Killian blinked at the question and turned his head to face Mary Margaret, otherwise known as Snow White. How could they trust him? How could anybody trust a cold, ruthless pirate such as himself who was still bent on revenge for killing Rumpelstilskin? How could they trust him when he wanted to get to know their saviour? Their daughter? He ignored Charming's piercing gaze and he sent a slight smirk at Snow White. "Trust? Now, trust is a fickle thing." He walked forwards slightly and Charming put an arm on Snow's shoulder, warning Hook not to advance any closer. "Trust has got to be earned. It is not something that you easily give and I want to earn your trust and vice versa," He ran his hand over his hook. The Hook that gave him his infamous name. "Lass."

"Now that's interesting." Regina spoke and the three of them quickly turned around to find Regina walking up to them, smirking. She was always smirking about something or other and Killian wondered what trouble she had caused this time. No doubt causing someone's lives a living hell. "My mother seemed to have trusted you, yet you've betrayed her."

"I never had any choice, I did what I had to do to survive," Killian retorted, shrugging slightly. He really didn't have any choice when he met Cora. He had to work alongside Cora to be able to get out of the Enchanted Forest, to be able to get away from her. He wasn't so much interested in what she was actually planning to do to Snow White and Emma Swan. He didn't care about Cora's plans, he just cared about himself. Or so he thought. "Why are you here? Where's Emma?"

"She certainly lives up to her last name." Regina told him, looking at the trio in front of her.

"What have you done to our daughter Regina?" Snow asked her desperately, moving away from her husband as she walked up close to her. "You've lost. Please Regina, accept that. Think of Henry."

"I'm afraid I've haven't lost. Not this time." She folded her arms as if to prove her point. "I've won."

"Where's Emma? What have you done to her?" Charming snapped, not in the mood for Regina's games. Hook was right, where was Emma? She should have been here by now and his heart pounded wildly with worry for his only daughter, his heart sounding like a beating drum.

"She's a Swan." Regina replied hauntingly. "Literally."

"No!" Snow cried, about to lunge at her but Charming held her back. "You can't have!" She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Her daughter...a swan? An animal? She would love her daughter no matter what she was. But she couldn't believe Regina would do something as sick and twisted as this.

"I've kept her in the tower." Regina continued before making eye contact with Hook and Hook realized which tower she was referring to and his eyes widened. He had been to that tower and he sworn to never return there ever again, very much like the promise he had made to never to return to Neverland. Regina tore her gaze of Hook and continued to mock Snow White and Charming as though her life depended on it. "If her true love doesn't come in three days after the sun has set on the third day, she will stay as a swan forever."

"Why would you do this to us?" Snow White barely whispered, her eyes looking pleadingly at Regina. "Why?"

Regina straightened her shoulders. "Because if I don't get a happy ending, then no one else does." She walked out of Rumpelstilskin's shop. "You have three days!" With that, she vanished in a mist of purple smoke, leaving the three of them staring at the blank spot.

"What tower? What does she mean?" Snow asked, turning to look at her husband.

"I don't know." Charming admitted and he hated not knowing. Especially when his daughter's life was at grave peril. He turned to Hook. "Do you know what tower she's on talking about?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Hook replied. "And it's not a tower I want to go back to either."

"Why? What's so horrifying about this particular tower?" Charming asked, confused.

"Because it's a tower that was once owned by Cora," He told them. "And it was there she trapped Rapunzel." He began to walk away when Snow White stopped him.

"Wait!" She called, making him pause in his tracks and he turned his head to the side so he could just barely see her out of the corner of his eyes. "Will you help us?"

Help them? Could he help them? To find Emma Swan? To find their saviour and perhaps his saviour too? Could he help them earn their trust? Could he help them so he can redeem himself for Emma? Help her find her one true love? Even if he wasn't Emma's true love and he sincerely doubted it, he would still follow her until the end of the world, no matter where she went. Even if that meant going straight back into hell itself. He turned back around and saw the desperate look upon the Charming's faces and he swallowed. "As you wish." He gave them a mock bow before smirking slightly. He only hoped they were prepared for the journey that they were about to go through.


End file.
